Skid-steer loader machines are old and well known to the art. Originally designed to operate with only a loading scoop or a bucket, these machines have, with the provision of specifically designed attachments, evolved into multi-purpose machines capable of many diverse operations. Nowadays, a typical skid-steer loader machine may be configured to operate as a street sweeper, a posthole digger, a trencher, or a forklift, for example. As the number of applications of skid steer loaders increases, they may be found in use in many different environments. Often, they are used in conditions where the surface upon which they traverse is less than ideal. The present invention addresses limitations associated with existing skid-steer loaders.